


Seasalt Server

by Yosu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gamer AU - Freeform, Gamer Vanitas, Gay Roxas, Gen, Homophobic Language, Texting, Transphobia, all the ships are later in the story so!!! yea, trans girl xion, vanitas says some Yikes Slurs so fair warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosu/pseuds/Yosu
Summary: And of course, family is homophobic. Straight family members especially (or atleast, Roxas assumes Vanitas is straight. Horrible to do that, assuming, he knows that as much).Roxas is gay and his cousin may or may not be homophobic.





	Seasalt Server

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is kinda based on the gamer vanitas fic (and ill try, ill stay)  
> im bad at writing also vanitas says fag/faggot and is also Transphobic

**Key of Destiny** bro that’s kinda cringe bro  
**void** yeah lol

For most (stretching probably), talking to your cousin about videogames isn’t that hard. Of course -- _it’s your family, family is family_. It’s probably not uncomfortable for most.

Most.

Vanitas is probably not like most cousins. Or, at least Roxas thinks that.  
  
**void** faggots be like “lol im gay”

And of course, family is homophobic. Straight family members especially ( _or atleast, Roxas assumes Vanitas is straight. Horrible to do that, assuming, he knows that as much_ ).

Roxas is gay and his cousin may or may not be homophobic.

There’s an urge in Roxas’ fingertips to type “haha vanitas thats not a cool word lol” but he resists. He won’t risk accidentally-possibly-probably outing himself.

 **Key of Destiny** lol

Roxas sinks into his magenta computer chair, glancing at his wall of anime and videogames posters. He just wants to ignore that his somewhat-close-but-not-really cousin said an insult that makes him painfully uncomfortable.

He also glances at his school bag (a thin, cloth based white and brown satchel bag), covered with pins -- a gay flag, a comically large **GA(Y)MER** pin colored in rainbow ink, and an enamel pink triangle.

God, if Vanitas even saw this bag for a second-

 **void** hey so have you heard aboyt  
**void** *about. fuck.  
**void** fucking nino

Nino? His cousin in what, fucking, Missouri? God -- Roxas hasn’t thought about Nino in what feels likes literally years.

 **Key of Destiny** what why

Roxas then bets on selling his several _Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure_ pins on Amazon it’s something horribly offensive and rude.

 **void** well hes going by “xion” now according to his twitter  
**void** ok best part  
**void** dumbass thinks hes a girl now  
**void** fucking fags  
**void** lol

Roxas cringes. Of course Vanitas would say that. Or typed. Texted. Whatever.

Another slur from Vanitas. Disappointed but not surprised, he guesses.

Roxas doesn’t know what to type next. Does he misgender a cousin he hasn’t talked to in years, or does he ruin a relationship with his cousin?

He thinks for a moment.

Then two.

Then three.

_Xion’s my cousin. Estranged cousin, but regardless. She deserves better._

**Key of Destiny** ok none of thats lol-worthy  
**Key of Destiny** and  
**Key of Destiny** if xion wants to be a girl. then she can be a girl lol

Roxas closes out of Discord. Horrible idea to do that, but ah. Such is life he guesses.


End file.
